Memories
by caders
Summary: Some of Utena's memories and maybe she'll admit to Anshi how she feels...
1. Finding Each Other

Hey there! Just thought I'd try and Utena fic. Please leave a comment. It'd be highly appreciated.

* * *

Utena sighed quietly. It was late and as tired as she was she couldn't sleep..

"Is something wrong Utena-sama?" Anshi asked quietly. Utena sighed again. It had been years since Utena had won the duel against Akio but Anshi still insisted on calling her Utena-sama.

"No Anshi. Everythings okay. Just go back to sleep." Utena said kindly. Anshi had kept several o her old habits. She still had more animal friends than human ones and she was still soft spoken thought now she spoke her mind, albeit quietly. And she still insisted on sleeping in the same room as Utena. This was the source of Utena's lack of sleep. How could she sleep when the woman she loved slept cluelessly next to her? Anshi nodded her head but Utena knew Anshi wouldnt sleep until she did. Old habits die hard. Utena sighed again.

"If you continue to sigh in such a manner you may pass out from lack of oxygen Utena-sama." Anshi said. It really wasnt that funny but Utena laughed anyway.

"Hai, hai. C'mon, let's go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow and it wont do to fall asleep in the middle of class." she replied. Anshi smiled her agreement and laid back down.

The Next Day

Utena let out a huge yawn. She had faked her sleep until she heard Anshi's quiet breathing. She then laid there and thought of the dark haired girl next to her. It had been 5 years since Anshi had been freed and Utena disappeared. Anshi found her a year later, attending high school in America. She was living in a small apartment and was barely getting by through a couple of different jobs. Utena smiled as she remembered how they met again.

Flashback

Utena had been working in a small café. She was a server there and was constantly busy. As it is the greeter for the day was sick so Utena was doing both jobs. She was serving an elderly man when she heard the bells on the door jingle. After making sure the elderly gentleman didn't need anything else she headed for the front of the store, pasting a smile to her face on the way.

"Hello and welcome to-?!" she said stopping short when she saw her newest customer. Before her stood Anshi, her long hair cascading down her back. The glasses were gone and she stood up straight and proud.

"Utena-sama?"

"Anshi?!"

"Utena-sama! It is you!" she said, a few happy tears leaking from her eyes.

"Anshi?! What are you doing here?! Here, come with me." Utena said, grabbing Anshi's hand and practically dragging her to the back.

"Boss!" Utena shouted at a door.

"What is it Tenjou?" a voice asked from the other side before it swung open.

"And who do we have here? A potential employee?" he asked. The man was tall with dark hair and light eyes that twinkled with curiosity. His name was Jason and it was he who had hired Utena after hearing her story. He now looked after her as he would a daughter.

"No, an old friend. I stopped by to see if I could take my break."

"You havent taken your break yet? Tenjou, I told you to take a break two hours ago! You can have more than a break, you're done for the day." he replied. He waited for the protests that usually come when he tried to send her home early. Much to his surprise though she nodded absently. He glanced down and noticed the two were still holding hands. He then looked at Anshi and, blushing, she pulled her hand from Utena's. This earned her an odd look from Utena and a grin from Jason.

'Old friends indeed.' he thought.

"Well off with you. I don't need people thinking I'm a slave driver." he said. Utena nodded, waved a silent farewell and turned away. Anshi gave a quick bow and turned to follow Utena. Utena walked in silence and stopped only to pick up her stuff. They walked at a fast pace. As they were walking past a high school a group of boys came out. Spotting Utena they ran over.

"Hey Utena! Saw the game last night! You were awesome!" a boy said to her. The others agreed as Utena blushed.

"It was nothing..." she mumbled much to Anshi's surprise. At Ohtori she would've basked in the praise before asking nonchalant. Here she seemed almost embarrassed.

"Nothing?! Half of your shots were from half court and you made all of 'em!" another of the boys said. She blushed again and glanced at Anshi. Following her gaze the boys jaws dropped.

"Who is she?" they asked, still in awe.

"My friend, Anshi Himemiya." Utena said. She didn't like how the boys were eyeing Anshi. "Anyway we've got to go. See you guys tomorrow." Utena said, grabbing Anshi's hand once more and dragging her away.

"Where are we going Utena-sama?" Anshi asked.

"To my place. We need to talk. Do you have somewhere to stay?" she asked.

"I was going to rent a hotel room Utena-sama."

"Not necessary. You can stay in the guest room." Utena said. They stopped in front of a tall building. As Utena pulled out a card key the door opened from the other side.

"Utena! I've missed you!" a small figure squealed as it latched itself on to her leg. Utena let out a laugh.

"It's good to see you too, Sarah." Utena leaned down to pick up the little girl, giving Anshi a chance to see the little girl as more than just a blur. She was no more than five and very cute. She had blond hair and hazel eyes, her skin was slightly tanned and freckles covered her face. The child's smile was infectious and as they moved Utena was grinning and laughing with the girl. They were now headed for the elevator and Utena had, at some point, swung the little girl up onto her shoulders. Utena looked so cute with the little girl on her shoulders and grinning like a fool that Anshi just had to laugh. The sound drew the 5 year olds attention.

"Who's that Utena? Is she your giiirlfriend?" the child asked. Utena turned cherry red.

"N-no! Sh-she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!" Utena spluttered. Anshi's blush was less noticeable but it was there none the less. Sara seemed perplexed by their reactions.

"Why not? She's really pretty and she seems real nice. I bet she's nicer than the last one." the girl said loudly. A couple people turned to look at the trio and laughed at Utena's red face. They reached the elevator and Utena swung the little girl to the ground. Sarah marched up to Anshi and, much to Anshi's surprise, bowed.

"Hello. My name is Sarah, I'm a friend of Utena's. Will you be my friend too?" she asked in one breath, straightening up from her bow. Anshi giggled and bowed back.

"Hello. My name is Himemiya Anshi and I would love to be your friend Sarah-chan." she said quietly. Sarah beamed at her. Just then the elevator doors opened and a young blond women stepped out. She could only be Sarah's mother.

"Sarah! I swear child, I turn my back on you for one minute. I'm sorry, was she bothering you?" the women asked Anshi, not seeing Utena. Utena opened her mouth to say something but Anshi beat her to it.

"Not at all madam. She was very well mannered." she replied.

"I see. Well, okay then. Oh! Utena. I didn't see you there. Do you still need dinner?" the woman asked.

"No thanks Crystal. My friend and I have some catching up to do so I think I'll make dinner. Thanks though." Utena says with a smile.

"Ah! So this is your friend. Hello, my name is Crystal as I'm sure you've guessed and you must be Anshi. Utena's told us all about you." Crystal explains at the shocked expression on her face.

"We'll leave you two alone so you can catch up with each other. Let's go Sarah." she said, taking her little girls hand and walking towards the lobby. Uttena indicated that they were going in the elevator and they were soon headed up. On the 5th floor they got out and Utena led Anshi to her apartment. Opening the door she ushered Anshi in.

"It's not much but it's home." Utena said shyly. The room was spacey with little furniture and a huge glass door that led to the balcony. There were pictures on the walls of Utena and her friends. Utena turned to put her things away. She came back to find Anshi looking at the pictures on the wall, in particular the one picture there was of Anshi in the 8th grade. Anshi turned around and smiled t her. Utena smiled back and they sat down.

"What are you doing here Anshi?"

"I came to find you Utena-sama."

"How did you manage to leave?"

"I am free now. You were the one who freed me."

"But I lost..."

"No, Utena-sama, you freed me. You won the duel called revolution. You just never wanted to revolutionize the world." Hearing the truth in Anshi's words Utena smiled and brought Anshi into a gentle hug.

End Flashback

A small smile graced Utena's lips and Anshi smiled too.

"Whats so funny Utena-sama?"

"Nothing Anshi, just thinking. So what'd you get for number 4?"


	2. Day One

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter two!

* * *

Utena and Anshi were walking back home after the last class of the day

Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter two!

Utena and Anshi were walking back home after the last class of the day. Utena glanced at Anshi who was feeding Chu-Chu a cookie she had produced from thin air. Utena sighed (yes, again) and ran a hand through her short hair. Anshi glanced up at Utena before looking back at Chu-Chu.

"You've been sighing since last night Utena-sama. Is something wrong?" Anshi asked.

"No! No, everything's okay, really. Heh..." Utena said unconvincingly.

'Gaaah! Why cant I just tell her?!' she wondered as they reached their apartment. Utena sat down on the couch as Anshi went to prepare dinner. Utena let her mind wander back to the day after Anshi found her.

Flashback

They had spent the whole night talking and bringing each other up to speed on the past year. Anshi had been traveling around looking for any clue that might lead her to Utena. She had just found people who knew her at a hospital. The nurses there spoke highly of the pink haired girl. They had directed Anshi to the local high school. There Anshi asked several staff members if they knew Utena. Everyone she asked only knew her as the schools basketball star. No one knew where to find her and the main office was closed. She finally broke down and asked some students and they directed her to the cafe Utena worked at.

For Utena, after the final duel everything is a blur for a long time but Utena remembered waking up in a hospital. When she asked where she was, no one understood her. They spoke in a different language and it wasn't hard for Utena to figure out she was in an English speaking country. Using what few words she remembered she requested a translator. Through the translator she gave an edited version of why she was there. The story became an instant hit in the hospital and she soon had people flocking in to meet her and teach her English. She was soon discharged. She found the cafe she now works at and, telling Jason her story, was quickly hired. She enrolled in school, became the basketball ace she was at Ohtori, and caught up on her schoolwork. It seemed things were looking up for the pink haired prince.

They sat in silence after their stories, just enjoying the quiet. Then Utena thought of something.

"Anshi, we need to enroll you in school soon."

"Yes, Utena-sama. I think it would be easier if I went to your school."

"Okay! We'll enroll you tomorrow!" Utena said excitedly.

"Actually Utena-sama, it's already morning."

"Oh. Well, it's what, 7:45? We're gonna need a waker upper. Would you like coffee or tea?" she asked as she stood up and stretched her stiff muscles.

"Whichever you prefer, Utena-sama."

"I think I'll have tea this morning, and some toast." she replied, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh yeah! Let me give you a tour of the house first." she said, stopping in her tracks. She showed Anshi her room, the guest room, the kitchen and the restroom.

"You can freshen up in here if you'd like." Utena said as she showed Anshi the restroom. Anshi nodded her head and Utena closed the door behind her. she stood alone in the hallway for a moment before a silly grin appeared on her face and she pumped her fist into the air. Anshi was back! Whistling on her way to the kitchen Utena prepared the tea and toast. Suddenly, she froze. What if the feelings she felt a year ago resurfaced? What would she do? She didn't know how Anshi felt and she certainly wasn't going to ask her.

'Oh man. What am I gonna do? Maybe I'll get lucky and I don't feel that way about her anymore. Yeah, right! I still get giddy just looking at her. What am I gonna do?!" Utena thought frantically. Her thoughts were brought to a close when she heard footsteps behind her. Anshi had finished sprucing up. Utena turned around with a platter that contained the tea and toast, then froze at the beauty before her.

Anshi was in a ruffly brown skirt that stopped well above the knees. She had a lovely brown blouse on that showed her shoulders and arms. Taking a deep breath Utena calmed herself and smiled brightly. She expertly weaved her way around the little bit of furniture and placed the platter on the coffee table. After dishing out the tea and toast she sat down next to Anshi. They ate in silence though one ate with a gusto that indicated severe hunger. They soon finished and, stacking the dirty dishes up on the platter, Utena took them away and loaded them into a dishwasher.

"Ah, I need to get ready for school. I'll just be a couple minutes but you can watch TV or something..." Utena said, uncertain about leaving Anshi alone. After all, what if she disappeared?

"Okay." was the only reply she got. Utena went to the room and closed her door, leaving Anshi to explore. She chose to look at the rest of the pictures on the wall. She was nearly done looking at all of them when two made her gasp. One was of all the duelists and Anshi enjoying a picnic on a brilliant summer day. The other was just of Anshi in the rose bride dress, her hair flowing behind her. Just then, Utena walked around the corner and caught Anshi staring at the pictures.

"Which ones are you lookin'-oh." was all she could say.

"Where-where did you get these?" Anshi asked.

"I, uh, I always carried them with me. Those are enlarged. They were fixed up too. The originals have blood stains on them."

"Why do they have blood stains?

"Like I said, I carried them everywhere. Even to the final duel for luck."

"Oh." They stood there admiring the pictures for a few moments more.

"Any ways, we should head out. We'll need to register you and they'll test you. They need to see what class levels you qualify for." Utena explained. Anshi just followed behind Utena as they walked out of the apartment complex.

"Which classes are you in Utena-sama?"

"First, please stop calling me Utena-sama. You are not the Rose Bride anymore so you cant give me the 'But I'm engaged to you Utena-sama' excuse anymore." This caused Anshi to giggle and Utena stared at her. It had been so long since she had heard that melodious laugh that it left her dumbstruck. Shaking her head she continued walking.

"Now, to answer your question, I'm taking basic classes; English, US History, Art, Geometry, P.E., and Physics. I don't know what you'll qualify for but I hope we have at least one class together!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure we will, Utena-sama."

"Anshi, didn't we just discuss you not calling me 'Utena-sama'?"

"It just seems proper Utena-sama."

"But Anshi, they don't use honorifics here."

"I know, but it still seems proper to me." Utena just sighed and let it go. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the school and found it packed with students. They were milling about in groups. Utena ignored the groups and tried to weave her way through the throng of people, catching Anshi hand so they wouldn't get separated. Several of the groups called out to Utena as she forced her way through. Her response was to smile and wave. They finally reached the doors when a new obstacle presented itself in the form of six girls.

"Oh! Utena, there you are, you don't usually come this late." the girl in the front said.

"I know, but I had some catching up to do with and old friend." she replied. The girls look at Anshi like a pack of wolves look at a deer. Anshi, in turn, just smiles and bows.

'Oh man! They're gonna make us late by asking a bunch of useless questions. Let's see if I can stop them before they start.' Utena thought.

"Uh, hey, guys, we need to-"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

" How do you know our Utena?" Anshi just stood there for a moment.

"Are there anymore questions? No? okay. My name is Himemiya Anshi, I'm 16 years old and I'm from Japan, which is how I know Utena-sama. We were engaged in middle school." she announced to the small group.

"You were engaged?!"

"Yes, we were engaged and I'd rather not discuss it here." Utena said. "Any ways, we need to get her registered so can we squeeze by?" The girls silently move aside and allow them to pass. Once they're inside Utena leads Anshi to a bench. Indicating t hat she should be seated Anshi sits on the bench, arranging her skirt around her.

"I, uh, I'm sorry about that. They don't g generally like it when I have friends who are girls."

"Why?"

"Well, I, uh, I've gone on a date with each of those girls so I guess they're a little, uh...protective?"

"Oh. I see now. Not to worry Utena-sama, I'm sure we'll get along splendidly." Anshi said cheerfully. Utena's heart ripped in two upon hearing this indifference but she forced a smile on her face.

"So, yeah! Let's get you registered! Class doesn't start for another half hour so I can help you with the paperwork if you'd like."

"I would like that very much Utena-sama."

"Okay then, let's go!" she replied, offering Anshi her hand. Accepting the offered hand Utena helped Anshi to her feet, mentally wishing she could sweep her of her feet as easily. They walked into the office where the plump woman behind the desk warmly greeted Utena.

"Utena! Where've you been? You're late!" the woman said genially.

"We had to face a pack of ravenous wolves."

"We?"

"Ah. This is my best friend, Himemiya Anshi." Utena said with flourish as Anshi bowed.

"We just came to register her." Utena explained at the quizzical expression on the woman's face.

"So this young lady is the cause of the 'ravenous wolves'? Well, you know how Amber and her gang get. But lets get this lovely young lady registered first." she said as she opened a filing cabinet and retrieved a small packet of papers.

"Here you go darlin'. I'm sure Utena here can help you out if you get confused." Utena nodded and, grabbing a clipboard and pen, accepted the paperwork. They sat down together and began filling out the papers.

"Name, Himemiya Anshi. Date of Birth, July 15, 1992..." with Utena's help Anshi flew through the paper work. Handing it to the woman behind the desk, Anshi sat back down. As the woman flipped through the paper work Utena gave Anshi a reassuring smile. Smiling back they both jumped when the woman said, "Oh, my!"

"Uh, is something wrong?" Utena asked.

"Oh, my, you poor child. You're an orphan as well?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anshi replied quietly.

"Oh, you poor child! Come here!" the woman demanded. When Anshi was near enough the woman pulled her into a rib crushing hug, leaving Anshi very bewildered and disoriented when she was released. Utena laughed at the confused look on her face.

"Oh! How terribly rude of me! My name is Nancy, I'm the principal of this school and I help Utena out when she needs it. I'll be helping you too." the plump woman announced.

"Uh, thank you very much?" Anshi replied, still confused.

"Moving on, she still needs to get tested right? How long will that take?" Utena asked.

"That depends. You're first class of the day starts in 15 minutes so you can stay here for that long. However, she will be tested in a separate room, so you can stay out here with me." Nancy said. Utena nodded her assent and Nancy busied herself with gathering papers. Utena gave Anshi a bashful hug and wished her luck before she was whisked away. Nancy returned minutes later and she seated herself behind the desk, staring at Utena. Utena ignored this scrutiny but finally had to ask.

"So, uh, is she ok?"

"A-ha! I knew it! I could just sense it!

"Sense what?"

"You like her don't you?!"

"Shh, miss! Not so loud!" Nancy, who had leapt up with her first exclamation, took a few steadying breaths and sat back down.

"Well, do you?" she inquired more quietly. Utena shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"She's only been back in my lie for less than a day..." Utena replied evasively.

"Is she the one you've been dreaming about and the one you've been talking about for the past year?"

"...yes."

"So even though she's only been back in your life for less than a day you've been thinking about this young lady for a little over a year, right? So, how did you guys meet?"

"We attended the same middle school where we were 'engaged' for a while..."

"You guys have already been engaged?! That is so cute! Details?"

"I can't give you any! We lived together the whole time we were engaged and I guess that's when it happened."

"You fell in love?"

"Big time. I cried when I woke up in the hospital and she wasn't there with me."

"Hm. You seem very serious about this young lady. Why did you go out with Amber and her little gang?"

"Because they kept badgering me and I didn't want to hurt t heir feelings. I guess I ended up hurting them anyway."

"Because you were thinking about this young lady the whole time?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't forget her."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

"No! I cant do that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because she doesn't feel the same way about me and I don't want to ruin our friendship!"

"Coward!"

"Yeah yeah. Call me what you want but I have to get to class." Utena said as she stood up.

"Can't ruin that perfect attendance."

"Nope! See you later Miss Nancy!" And with that she dashed to her first class. By the middle of her second class she was very distracted. She was wondering how Anshi was doing. She remembered the girl got nervous easily and was worried she might not be doing will on her own. just then there was a knock on the door. Nancy popped her head in and realizing she was the center of attention, walked into the classroom.

"New student." was all she said as she handed a slip of paper to the teacher, a sour man named Mike. He nodded curtly to someone in the door and Anshi walked into the room. Naturally all eyes were on her as she stood up in the front of the class. Nancy had slipped out of the room but not before giving Utena a thumbs up.

"All the desks are full but Jeremy is out today so you can have his seat. We'll get him a new one, if he ever shows up for class, so you can have the seat next to Tenjou." Mike said. Anshi just nodded and wound her way around desks and backpacks until she was seated next to Utena.

"Hello, Utena-sama. Isn't' this a pleasant surprise?" Utena, who had been glaring at t he boys who were staring at Anshi like she was a piece of meat, turned and nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. At least we have one class together. Can I see your schedule?" she asked. Anshi quietly handed the paper over and Utena scanned it.

'Nancy! You sly dog! You gave her the exact same schedule I have!' Utena thought. It seemed that all of their classes would be together. At least that explained the thumbs up Utena had received. Giving Anshi her schedule, Utena settled down to take notes. Unfortunately, Anshi was a big distraction. She wasn't doing anything strange, it was just that Utena would rather stare at the beauty beside her than learn about the Battle of Concord. by the end of the lesson Utena's page was only half full of notes.

'I'm actually amazed I got anything on the page...Gee, this girl! She's going to be the end of my academic life if this keeps happening...' Utena thought as she packed up her things and prepared to leave for her next class: gym. Anshi was silently waiting for Utena and they left together, Utena leading Anshi through the maze of hallways.

"Do you have a change of gym clothes?" Utena asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, Utena-sama. I am completely unprepared." Anshi replied cheerfully.

"Since this is your first day you'll probably just watch but we'll have to get you some gym clothes by tomorrow." Utena said as they reached the doors leading to the locker room. Utena changed quickly and they entered the gym.

"Tenjou! You're early as usual! And who is this?" a short blonde woman asked.

"Hi coach. This is my best friend, Himemiya Anshi. Anshi, this is the basketball coach, Stephanie." Anshi bowed and Stephanie hastened to return the bow.

"She just finished her testing so she doesn't have a change of clothes today but we'll get her some by tomorrow."

"That's okay. For today, you can just watch the other students and get a feel for the schedule." Stephanie said to Anshi.

"Thank you." The rest of the students began pouring in the gym doors and the class was soon under way. They all stretched and were running laps. While she was running Utena would take a detour and pass close to where Anshi was to check on her. After laps, they all went outside to play softball. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Utena and before she knew it she was walking home with Anshi.

"Let me drop off my stuff and then we can go."

"Go where Utena-sama?"

"We need to get you gym clothes and I need to go grocery shopping too. I will be feeding three now. Oh! That reminds me. where is Chu-Chu?" Utena asked as she opened the door to the apartment. she suddenly felt something plop down on her head and she slowly reached up.

"Chu!"

"Chu-Chu! There you are! I was just asking Anshi where you were." The little monkey jumped to the ground and imitated a guard.

"Oh! You were guarding my apartment? Thanks Chu-Chu. For that you get a cookie, when I get to the grocery store." Chu-Chu jumped up and down in glee, then climbed up to Anshi's shoulder.

"Doesn't he get tangled up in your hair?" Utena asked.

"Chu-Chu is a good boy and has learned to stay away from my hair." Anshi replied.

"Oh." was all Utena could think of saying. "Well, any ways, shall we get going?" Anshi nodded and Utena held the door open for her, earning a smile. The store was only a few blocks away and they reached it quickly. Whipping a list out of her pocket, Utena immediately headed for the cookie and cracker aisle. Utena was quick with her purchases and they were soon heading out the door.

"Okay, we'll get you some clothes and then I have to go to work." Utena said as she put the food in its respective place.

"Yes, Utena-sama." They head back out, going in the opposite direction.

"There's a good clothing store near the school. I think you may find a few things you like." Utena said, stopping outside the doors. Marching inside Anshi looked about as Utena followed behind. Once Anshi had picked out a single change of clothing she turned to go.

"Oh, wait Anshi! You're gonna need more than that! Go on, pick out some more stuff!" Utena said, taking the clothes.

"Are you sure Utena-sama?"

"Yeah! Go crazy!" she said jokingly. Anshi nodded and soon had three gym outfits and 2 everyday outfits.

"I think this will suffice, Utena-sama."

"No, get two more outfits. You're good on gym clothes so get some school clothes." Utena aid from the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you sure Utena-sama?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Two skirts and blouses later they were at the cash register. Once the last item had been rung up Anshi hand drifted to her small purse. But to her surprise Utena already had her wallet out and was counting out the exact change needed.

"Utena-sama! What are you doing?"

"Paying. Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't possibly allow you to pay for my clothing. It just isn't proper."

"Just think of it as my treat." Utena replied without looking up from her change.

"But Utena-sama, I-"

"Nope! Too late! I've already paid! If you want to make it up to me just hang out with me tomorrow. Tomorrows my day off so we can spend the whole day together, okay?" Anshi did not look pleased but nodded her head regardless. Utena's heart soared despite the disapproving looks she was getting from Anshi.

'Hmm, it's kind a like a date!' Utena thought, suddenly feeling bashful. Grabbing the bags Utena led the way to the cafe, and was soon escorting Anshi to a seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to take you home." Utena said as she pulled an apron around her waist.

"it's quite alright Utena-sama."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, I'm okay, Utena-sama."

"Well, do you at least have something to do while I work? I'm sure you noticed by there are little shops all around here if you want to go look around." Instead of a response Anshi pulled a book out of her little purse. Utena frantically looked around.

"I forgot you could do that."

"Do what, Utena-sama?"

"Pull little stunts like that one. That book is bigger than your purse thingy so logically speaking it shouldn't have fit in there. I guess I forgot how cool your little tricks are. Just, next time, don't do it in such a public place. You know how people get. " Utena said, awed by Anshi's power.

"Yes, Utena-sama."

"Well, I should probably get to work. I'll come back to check on you later, okay?" The bell on the door jingled just then and Utena dashed off to greet whoever had walked in. Seating an elderly gentleman she had his order and was making his drink before Anshi had even finished reading the first page. The door jingled again and, giving the elderly gentleman his drink first, Utena was off again. Just as Anshi was about to flip the page someone sat across from her. Looking up she saw it was Jason and she smiled shyly.

"Hey there. Enjoying a book eh? that's good. Keeps you youngins smart." Jason said randomly. Not knowing how to respond to the comment, Anshi just nodded.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked. she lifted the book so he could see the cover.

"The Count of Monte Cristo. An excellent choice." They sat in silence.

"How do you know Utena?" he asked suddenly.

"We were engaged in middle school." Anshi responded, surprised by the question.

"You were engaged? A little young for that, don't ya think?"

"It' s a...common custom."

"So I've read. But how were you two chosen for each other? How did that come to be?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I see. Did she treat you well at least?"

"Utena-sama was very kind and very patient with me."

"That's good to hear. She's a good kid with a kind heart. What brought her to the states?"

"I'm not sure. She disappeared from school after an accident."

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Utena asked, appearing out of nowhere. Both Jason and Anshi jumped in surprise.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting to know the young lady." Jason replied smoothly. Before Utena could reply a man waved her over.

"Oh! Be right back!" she said as she walked away. They watched as Utena talked to the man for a moment before the two started laughing.

"She gets along well with the customers. Is he a regular?" Anshi asks.

"Nope, this is the first time I've seen him."

"Oh. Well, Utena-sama always had a way with people." they watched as the man handed over his credit card and Utena quickly rang him up. Returning the credit card to him the man gave her a generous tip before leaving.

"Okay. I'm back. Shouldn't you be doing manager type work Jason?" she asked with a smile.

"I am! Don't you see me managing my employee?" he protested.

"Okay, okay. Just making sure you're doing your job."

"It's the managers job to make sure everyone else is doing their job." The bell on the door rang again and Utena was off like lightning. Jason chuckled and turned back to Anshi.

"Anyways. Where are you staying at?"

"I will be staying with Utena-sama." Jason's eyebrows shot up.

"Is that unusual in this country?"

"Uh, well, yeah. A little bit I guess. I guess it's more of a surprise to me though. Utena never lets anyone stay over, which kinda defeats the purpose of her having a guest room, but uh...sorry. Started rambling there." Jason said with a sheepish grin. Utena returned at that point and sat down.

"So I hear you're letting the young lady stay at your place." Jason said, not mincing words.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, I am." she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, that's nice of you. Just don't let every night turn into a party night, okay?" he asked, laughing.

"Uh, yeah, not likely. You know how tired I get after school and work. Always with the bad jokes, Jason." she replied with a small chuckle.

"Hm. Looks like I'm off again. You guys have fun!" she said, standing up to seat a large group.

"Yeah. She's a good kid." They lapsed into silence again.

"So, um, how has Utena-sama been doing this past year?" Anshi asked because she was genuinely curious and to end the awkward silence.

"She's been doing very well. She does well academically which, she tells me is new for her." The two shared a small laugh at the pink haired girls expense.

"Uh, she excels at sports, but she only officially joined the basketball team. And she works here after school and on weekends. She works overtime almost every day, despite what I say against it."

"I see. does she do well socially at school? I see she does well here." Anshi said as Utena made the large group laugh loudly.

"Yeah, kinda. She says she's pretty quiet at school. I've visited her while she was at school and she is quiet. She's also very popular, had kids surrounding her at lunch even though she didn't say much..."

"A complete about face from how she acted at Ohtori Academy." Anshi murmured.

"I'm sure she'll return to acting the way she used to." Jason said. proving he had sharp ears.

"How do you know?" Anshi asked, surprised she had been heard.

"Just a feeling." he replied.

'More like you're back in her life and she needs to show off for you. And she'll probably try to make you jealous somehow too.' he thought with a smirk. his musings were, of course. lost on Anshi.

"Any who, why don't I let you get back to your book while I go battle a tiger."

"A tiger?"

"Utena. Gonna try to convince her to go home early today. Gotta help you settle in and stuff, right?" he said as he stood up. "Tenjou! Come here a sec!" Apologizing to the group, Utena ran over and Jason led her into his office.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How long have you been working?"

"Uh, about half an hour now." she said. glancing at the clock.

"Okay. An hour more and you're outta here." he said.

"Whaaat? Why?!" she demanded.

"Because you have more important things to attend to."

"Like what?!"

"Like getting that girl settled in. Like getting to know each other again. Like trying to win her over. And put more effort into it, huh? You told me what it was like back in Japan and how you botched it up over there. Now you have a chance to make things right." Utena had long since fallen silent.

'First Nancy, now Jason. What, did I broadcast my whole sad love story to everyone I know?' she thought spitefully.

"Can I take your silence as a 'I see the sense in The Great Jason's words'"? Or do I need to convince you some more?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmph!" was his reply, along with a pout and crossed arms. He smiled in triumph.

"Good. I'm glad you see things my way. Now, you better get going. You just wasted some work time." They walked out of the office to find Anshi manning the cash register.

"What are you doing Anshi?" Utena asked, dashing to the girl and taking over.

"Oh, Utena-sama! I was just about to give this gentleman his change." she said, handing over said change.

"Sorry you had to do my job. What am I getting paid for?"

"Because you are a hard worker. It was no trouble at all, really." Anshi replied with a beaming smile. Utena let out a long sigh.

"Please, please, please stop calling me Utena-sama." Utena said exasperatedly.

"Let her call you what she wants to!" Jason said as he walked up to the pair.

"You don't understand Jason."

"No, I don't. But that's an order for whenever you're in my presence." he replied cheerfully.

"Now, let's sit back down, Ms. Himemiya, and watch Tenjou work." he said, escorting said girl back to the table. Anshi gave Utena a small smile before allowing herself to be dragged along. Utena's hour passed quickly and before she knew it she was clocking out.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Utena said as she picked up the bags.

"It's not a problem, Utena-sama." Anshi replied with her usual grace. Utena swallowed a sigh, not commenting on the "sama" since Jason was still within earshot.

"Anyways, shall we go? It's almost dinner time and we have some homework to do." she said as she led them towards the door. They both called back to Jason and waved goodbye before disappearing in the crowd. They slowly made their way to the apartment, amiably chatting about random things. They stopped so Anshi could pet a small puppy. They were there for so long that eventually the owner had to clear her throat and inform them she had an appointment. As they continued their walk, Utena fell into a thoughtful silence.

"Is something wrong Utena-sama?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I was just thinking."

"About what? Is it something you need help with?"

"No, No, I was just thinking we should get a bigger place."

"Why?"

"I was thinking of getting a dog…" she said, pausing to look at Anshi. Her eyes had lit up in childlike delight. Utena fought down the urge to smile at the girl's excitement.

"I'll start looking for a bigger place tomorrow, it'll still be around the school though." Anshi nodded quietly. By then they had reached the apartment complex. Utena opened the door to let Anshi in when something, or someone, barreled right into her. Fortunately, Utena caught Anshi before she hit the ground and deftly lifter her up, gently setting her on her feet. She then turned to see who had run into Anshi. Picking themselves up off the ground was a mob of children. The biggest of the kids dusted himself off and turned to Utena.

"Gee, thanks for the save Utena-sensei." He said, crossing his arms.

"You're welcome." She replied, helping up some of the others. Anshi studied the children quietly. The biggest one who had spoken with Utena was about 10 years old with hair the color of sand. His eyes were a riveting hazel color. He was wearing camouflage shorts and a black shirt that read "YO S CK Would You Like to Buy A Vowel?" Anshi giggled as she read his shirt, drawing the attention of the children. There was a chorus of "Whoa, she's pretty" and "Who is she?". The young boy Anshi had been studying marched up to her and bowed.

"Hey there. My name is Leo. Who are you?" Giggling again, Anshi bowed back.

"My name is Himemiya Anshi." Leo nodded as if this explained the mysteries of the universe.

"How do you know Utena-sensei?" he demanded.

"Utena-sama and I are old friends from middle school. How do you know Utena-sama?" she asked as an after thought.

"I'm her best student." He said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Student?" Utena stepped forward before Leo could reply.

"I've been teaching them swordsmanship. And I completely forgot today was a training day." Utena explained apologetically.

"Awww! Does that mean no training today?"

"I'm sorry guys but I've got company…"

"Please don't cancel your plans on my account Utena-sama."

"What? But Anshi we-"

"She said we could go so c'mon Utena-sensei!" the mob of children said as they began carrying her off.

"Anshi! Help!" Utena cried out as the children took of at a run, dragging Utena between them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Utena-sama. These children are very intent on taking you wherever they're going." She replied, an amused twinkle in her eye. Utena was shocked. Never before had Anshi refused to help her. This really was a new Anshi! That, however, did not save her from being dragged away. She no longer had a chance to ponder her escape options since the children had stopped, bringing Utena to an abrupt halt. Apparently, they had reached their destination; a small park. Releasing an impressive sigh, Utena stood up and duster herself off.

"Alright then, let's get started." She said flatly. The children went to a small pile of wooden swords and Leo began handing them out. The largest of the swords was brought to Utena by three of the younger children. Once everyone had their sword they lined up facing Utena.

"Good. Now, that we're all settled let's see if you guys remember what you learned last time. Ready? Start!" the kids immediately launched into a series of thrusts and slashes. Their little show ended five minutes later, by which time all the kids were panting and sweating.

"you guys remembered a lot but I still saw some mistakes." Utena said. She then went t other children who made mistakes and patiently explained how to do the set properly. 15 minutes later and all of the kids could do the set perfectly.

"Good job you guys! Are you ready to learn the next one?!" Utena asked, really getting into now that she was there and training. Anshi watched quietly from her seat in the grass behind Utena. She smiled serenely as Utena did a few stretches before teaching the kids the next set. She took a deep breath and began the set. They all watched transfixed as Utena twirled gracefully, slashing and thrusting at non-existent opponents. It was like watching a dance. Utena ended the "dance" with a slash that would cut any man in two. She stood there for a few moments as she came back to reality. Slowly straightening up, she turned to the kids.

"Okay, here's how it goes, follow along." She said quietly. She then broke the set down for the kids. She would teach them the first four or five moves then teach them the next six and start from the beginning. They continued in this manner until they were all doing the whole set, if somewhat clumsily. They did the set a few more times before Utena announced it was break time. Not even pausing to set their swords down, they all scattered, running up to men and women Anshi presumed were t heir parents. Utena plopped down in the grass, startling Anshi.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Utena said with a sheepish grin. Anshi smiled back then reached in her purse and pulled out a large water bottle.

"No one was looking Utena-sama." she said as she handed the water bottle to Utena.

"Are you sure?" Utena asked as she warily scanned the people around them.

"Yes, Utena-sama, I'm sure." Since no one was looking at Anshi in shock or alarm, Utena figured she was right and took a drink of water. She must've been very thirsty because some of the water dribbled down her chin.

"Ahh! I needed that! Thanks Anshi!" he said as she turned to smile at the girl, only to find her right in her face. Had they been standing Utena would've fallen on her butt in surprise. But, since she was already seated she ended up on her back and elbows instead. Anshi crawled towards her, inadvertently going between Utena's legs since it was the shortest route. Utena turned a bright red as Anshi crawled closer. She heard giggles and whistles and someone shouted "Get a room!". Then Anshi produced a handkerchief from somewhere in the folds of her skirt and mopped up the water that was still dribbling down Utena's chin.

"there we go. You're all cleaned up now Utena-sama." Anshi said as she sat back. By this time all Utena could focus on was Anshi who was still sitting between Utena's legs. Just as Utena was going to tackle Anshi Leo walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Utena-sensei? Are you okay? You look pale and your eyes look funny to me…" he said, very concerned. She had indeed gone pale and her eyes had clouded over as she stared at Anshi hungrily. Turning her head so she could see Leo she immediately calmed down. She saw genuine concern on the boys face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get back to work." She said, standing up. Unfortunately, she was still a little shaken with how close she'd come to pouncing on Anshi and her legs buckled.

"Utena-sama! Are you okay?!" Anshi asked, right by her side.

"I think that's enough training for one day." A woman said as she helped Utena to her feet. Anshi wrapped one thin arm around Utena's waist while grabbing Utena's arm with her other hand and wrapped it around her neck. Utena noted in passing that her grip was surprisingly strong. Her second thought was how Anshi's body was flush against her own and how well they fit together. Then she heard Leo speaking to his mother.

"Mom, is Utena-sensei gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Utena said to the boy. Leo's mother, the woman who had helped her up, smiled at her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Utena?" she asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Kate. I'll be okay. Just got a bit of a surprise, that's all." The older woman gave her knowing smirk as she herded her son away.

"Uh, I'm okay now, Anshi. I can walk on my own." Anshi reluctantly let her go. Though she was still shaky on her feet Utena went around to all the parents and kids and apologized for the unfinished training session and the slight scare. She kept getting grins from all of the adults while the kids looked at her with concern evident on their faces. Apparently all of the adults had figured out what her problem had been. Leo's father approached her as she was getting ready leave. He had a huge grin on his face and Utena had a sense of dread.

"Hey Utena! Just got here! Heard you weren't feeling well. Kate told me all about it." He said by way of greeting. "Just came over to make sure you're okay. And to tell you to work on your self control." He said playfully. She blushed and he walked away laughing heartily.

"What did he mean by that Utena-sama?" Anshi asked. She had been following behind Utena as she made her rounds to the parents.

"Oh, nothing. C'mon, let's go home." She said, leading the way down the street. They waved goodbye to the gathered parents and children before turning the corner. They reached the apartment minutes later.

"Okay! What would you like for dinner?" Utena asked, clapping her hands together.

"I must ask that you be seated and allow me to cook the meal Utena-sama." Anshi replied leading Utena to the couch.

"What?! But I'm okay now! Really, I am! I can do it." She said as Anshi gently pushed her into a sitting position.

"I insist Utena-sama." Utena sat there mumbling protests the entire time. They were soon seated in the living room enjoying the meal.

'Hm. Gonna need to get a table for when we move.' Utena thought as she ate. When they finished Utena gathered the dirty dishes and clean the kitchen despite Anshi's protests.

"Alright, should we do our homework now?" Utena asked as she dried her hands. Then a thought struck. "Anshi, do you have any school supplies? Like a backpack or paper?"

"No Utena-sama."

"Huh. Well, I have tons of paper and pencils and stuff, but we'll need to get you binders and a backpack." Utena said as she grabbed her wallet and keys.

"Let's go." She said as she opened the door for Anshi. Utena led the way to the nearest store.

"School supplies are this way." She said, heading in the direction she had indicated.

"So, what kind of backpack do you want?" she asked.

"What kind of backpack do you have Utena-sama?"

" Just, you know, a normal backpack. Uh well, would you prefer a two-strap backpack, one strap, a side bag? Or would you rather have the type of bag we carried at Ohtori?" she replied. She received a blank stare she showed Anshi the different types of backpacks. After studying the bags Anshi chose out a black side bag with an intricately done butterfly on it.

"That's a cool one. Okay, now we need binders and stuff." Utena said as she went to the next aisle.

"would you like to use 1" binders or would you prefer having one big one?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I like half inch binders and I've got one for every class."

"That sounds like a good system. May I get half inch binders?"

"Yeah, sure!" She picked up two red and two blue binders as well as a sketchbook and charcoal pencils for her art class. Deciding they were finished they made their way to the cashiers, laden down with their purchases. And, once again, Utena had her wallet out and was paying before Anshi had even unzipped her purse.

"Utena-sama!"

"What?" she replied innocently.

"You can't pay for my purchases. It just isn't proper!" Utena grinned as the cashier laughed.

"Honey, I'm lucky if my boyfriend buys me a pack of gum! You'll be hard pressed to find another good one." She said as she held out Utena's change. Accepting it and placing it in her wallet, Utena grabbed the bags and headed for the door. Two steps later Anshi had her by the arm.

"I demand you give me the bags and allow me to carry them." She said, holding her hand out to accept them. Utena smiled, happy to have more proof that the girl before her was truly free. After all, she had never heard Anshi demand anything. However, she was not going to give up her responsibilities as imaginary boyfriend. Thus she handed Anshi the smallest bag, the one containing the sketchbook and pencils. She accepted the bag and patiently waited for the remainder of them.

She wasn't expecting Utena to run away laughing. Anshi went running after but Utena was too fast. It was late by that time and thus it was dark. Anshi nearly lost Utena but always managed to keep her in sight until she turned into the apartment building. She caught sight of her running up the stairs three at a time.

Charging in to the apartment Utena tossed the bags on the couch before crouching down near the door where Anshi wouldn't see her. Anshi came running past a few seconds later, then stopped in her tracks. She had expected to see Utena in front of her and was about to backtrack when someone grabbed her from behind. She jumped and would have screamed had she not heard Utena laughing.

Getting caught up in the giddy laughter Anshi playfully bumped Utena. This led to a mini game of chase. During their play Utena forgot about the coffee table. Taking a miscalculated step she tripped over it and bumped into Anshi, causing them both to fall. Utena's reflexes came in handy here; she caught Anshi and flipped them in mid air so she wouldn't crush the poor girl. Seconds later Utena felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as the wind was knocked out of her. She heard someone calling her name as she blacked out.

Utena woke up a few minutes later, her head swimming. She found Anshi kneeling over her, concern and relief clearly written on her face.

"Utena-sama! Are you hurt?" Not receiving a vocal response and the vacant look in Utena's eyes made her think to call a doctor. She was about to get up when she felt a pressure on her back. Her arms gave out and she landed on Utena. Quick as lightning the still dazed Utena rolled them over, quickly pinning Anshi's hands above her head with one hand.

"Utena-sama? What's wrong? Perhaps you should lie do-mmph." Was all Anshi got to say, for Utena had just pressed her lips against Anshi's. Anshi stiffened up and Utena felt it but in her current condition lust overpowered reasoning. Anshi felt Utena smile and then a hand slipped under her shirt. She shivered as Utena's hand glided over her skin. Upon reaching her stomach Utena began tickling her while trailing kisses down Anshi's jaw line. Anshi couldn't help laughing. She squirmed and tried to move away from the tickling hand but she couldn't escape. In the mean time Utena had been trailing down Anshi's neck, nipping her and sucking on the skin. She reached her nape and suckled on the skin there. The hand that had been tickling Anshi apparently grew bored and started a slow trek upwards. It was halfway to its destination when Utena stopped moving completely.

"Utena-sama?"

"Oh…my God. Anshi?"

"Yes Utena-sama?"

"Oh, geez. This is not a dream. Anshi, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" she asked, not removing her face from Anshi's shoulder.

"No, Utena-sama. I'm fine." She replied, slightly confused.

"Thank goodness." Was all she said. She was up on her feet and out the door in seconds. Anshi was stunned. She lay on the floor for a moment more before leaping up and, quickly straightening her clothes, gave chase. She saw Utena turn the corner and assumed she was going to the park but when she got there it seemed empty. She was about to turn and leave when she heard something from a small copse of trees. Hiding behind one she heard Utena ranting and raving.

"Damn it all to hell! Her first real day with me and I screw it up! Maybe she won't figure it out….Ha! Yeah, right! I came to with my hand half way up her shirt! Even if I was out of it it's not that hard to figure it out! Out of all the things a dazed person could do I choose to mark her!" she muttered loudly.

'Mark me?' But even as the thought came to Anshi her hand drifted to her neck where Utena had been sucking just minutes before. Her thoughts were interrupted by Utena.

"…like I can just march up to her and say 'I love you'. She'd think I'm crazy! I mean, we were only just reunited. But despite that I still have feelings for her. She's gotten much more beautiful. Not just her looks either, but her personality too. Like James said, I need to work on my self-control. I was ready to take her in the middle of a park, in front of a bunch of kids to boot!" she slumped against a tree and buried her face in her hands.

"What am I gonna do? I can't be around her or I'll really lose it and do something I regret. Besides, it's not like she feels the same way I do…" Anshi was flabbergasted. Utena-sama was in love with her? She silently slipped away. Utena's rant continued well into the night but by the early hours of the morning both girls had reached a decision.

It was 5 in the morning when Utena walked into the apartment to find Anshi waiting up with tea. Anshi smiled at her and Utena returned it hesitantly.

'I'll wait until Utena-sama is comfortable enough around me to admit her feelings openly. Then, and only then, will I let her know I feel the same way.' Anshi thought as she studied the other girl.

"Anshi I've been thinking and…"

"Yes Utena-sama?"

"I think I should leave."

"What?"

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Leave reviews! I may update if I get enough


	3. Date

Sorry for the long wait! Here's the next chapter of Memories!

* * *

"I think I should leave." Utena repeated.

"But why Utena-sama?"

"After what I just did to you I don't think you're safe being around me for a while."

"But Utena-sama, you were dazed and didn't know what you were doing." Anshi said, desperately trying to stop Utena from leaving.

"Being dazed does not excuse my behavior." Utena insisted, reaching for the phone. "I'm gonna see if Jason will let me stay at his house for a while." She then went to her room and shut the door, leaving Anshi standing alone in the living room.

"Hey, Jason? I have a problem."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need a place to stay…."

"What's wrong with your place?"

"Anshi's here."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't she staying with you?

"I don't think its okay for me to be around her."

"That's nonsense. Why not?"

"Something came up."

"What happened?"

"I hit my head and I, I…"

"You what? Did you hurt her?!"

"No, but I nearly raped her."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'?!"

"Did she push you away?"

"She didn't have a chance to push me away. When I was finally all there I had her pinned to the ground…"

"Did she scream?"

"She wasn't screaming when I came to."

"Okay, so what's the problem again?"

"I nearly raped her! That's the problem!"

"She didn't push you away and she wasn't screaming for help? Did it occur to you that maybe she was enjoying it?"

"What?!"

"Apparently it has not."

"Why would she enjoy nearly getting raped?"

"…You are so dense. Well, it's getting early, thanks for ruining my sleep by the way. Are you aware I usually sleep until 6:30? I suggest you talk things over with Himemiya, figure out what you're gonna do cuz you're not staying here for a foolish reason like that. And you might want to take a nap, you sound dead tired."

"Gee, thanks for all your help." Utena replied sarcastically.

"Anytime. Later." He said hanging up. Utena ran a hand through her hair an sighed.

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" she muttered. Squaring her shoulders she gathered her courage and left her room. She found Anshi sitting on the couch silently.

"Utena-sama!"

"We need to talk." Anshi nodded her head and waited for Utena to take a seat.

"First, I'm so so sorry. What I did was wrong." Utena began.

""You weren't all there Utena-sama. And besides I-"

"No, it was still wrong. So, I'm sorry. Those, by the way, will heal in a few days. Until then I can give you something to cover them up with." Utena said, indicating the red marks on Anshi's neck. Utena blushed and gave a small cough to cover her embarrassment. Though it had been several hours she chould still taste Anshi's skin. Anshi was rubbing the mark on her nape and was looking at Utena strangely.

"Secondly, about my leaving-what's wrong?!" Utena asked as Anshi began crying.

"It's…nothing Utena-sama. I'm very sorry." She said, wiping away the tears.

"No, tell me whats wrong. I can help." Utena demanded. Anshi muttered something under her breath.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to put you out of your home. That's why Chu-Chu and I will be leaving." She said quietly.

"What? But, I was coming out to tell you I'm not gonna leave!"

"My mind is made up Utena-sama. I seem to be causing more harm than good and that was not my intention for when I found you." She said as she headed for the door. Utena leapt over the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Anshi, nearly causing her to lose her balance.

"Don't go. Please, please, I'm begging you not to go." She pleaded, despair in her voice. Anshi froze then began shuddering.

"Will you stay? Please? I need you here." Utena said, resting her head on Anshi's shoulder. She felt Anshi nod her head and gave a small cry of joy. Releasing Anshi she grabbed up the bags they had abandoned earlier and led the way to the guest room, Anshi in tow.

"Lets get you settled in, then let's go to bed. Forget school for today." She said, setting the bags on the bed. Together they managed to put away all of Anshi's things. They sat on the bed for a breather once everything was cleared away. Anshi must have been very tired, for she was out in minutes.

"Heh. Sleeping like a baby. I cant really blame her. We didn't sleep yesterday and it's already 7:00. I should call us in…" Utena thought as she took one last look at Anshi and covered her up. Finding the phone she called the main office.

"This is Nancy! How may I help you?" an incredibly cheerful voice answered.

"…Do you live at the school?" Utena asked.

"Oh, Utena! Where are you?"

"We wont be coming in today. Anshi and I are taking a sick day."

"Oh really. Why? Are you sick?"

"We haven't slept in two days and we're tired. We're taking it easy today."

"Okay. Jason called by the way. He told me what happened."

"I know what I did was wrong. We talked and just got her settled in the guest room, so now I'm going to bed."

"Alright, take it easy. Bye." They hung up and Utena yawned and stretched. She crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep. She woke up a few hours later with a soft groan. She was still tired but the room was stiflingly hot.

'That's weird. I wonder why I'm so warm.' She thought. She rolled over and came face to face with Anshi. She fell out of the bed and woke Anshi who sat up with a bemused smile.

"Anshi, what are you doing in here?"

"Making sure you don't leave Utena-sama. Now come back to bed." In all honesty Utena was more than just a little tempted but instead she stood up and walked to the door.

"Actually, I think I'll get some coffee." She said leaving the room. Anshi followed silently. Utena made the coffee as Anshi browsed the shelf of movies.

"You wanna watch a movie Anshi?" Utena asked from the kitchen.

"Do you wish to Utena-sama?"

"Yeah, let's watch a movie. Todays a lazy day so let's do lazy day activities! You can pick a movie." she decided enthusiastically. Anshi nodded her head and re-read the titles. Utena came up behind her and found that she was pulling Pulse off the shelf.

"Hm? Anshi, that's a scary movie." Utena warned as she set the tray down.

"I can cover my eyes if it gets too scary…" Anshi replied uncertainly. Utena shrugged, it was Anshi's decision after all. They popped in the movie and sat down. Halfway through the movie and Anshi was clinging to Utena's arm in fear. Utena wrestled her way out of Anshi's grip , earning a soft whimper, and shut off the movie.

"I think we should pick a comedy next time…" Utena said in an attempt to draw Anshi's attention. Anshi nodded silently. At least now she was wide awake.

"C'mon Anshi, lets get ready for the day. We have a date today, remember?" Utena herself had just remembered they were supposed to have a day out. Utena showed Anshi how to use the shower and waited for the girl to re-emerge. When Anshi came out she was decked out in a beautiful white summer dress, her long hair cascading down her back, a sharp contrast to the dress. Her green eyes twinkled in amusement as Utena gaped at her, blushed then turned away.

"Uh, my turn." Utena said, grabbing her things and closing the door behind her. She hadn't expected Anshi to be dressed so beautifully and so her outfit for the day was not as grand. She came out in a simple pair of black jeans and a white shirt.

"So Anshi, what do you want to do today?" Utena asked as she locked the door behind them.

"Perhaps we can decide together as we walk Utena-sama?" she answered. They walked in silence.

"Do you mind if we stop in here?" Utena asked, indicating the store to their left.

"Not at all Utena-sama." Utena led the way in and grabbed a couple of different newspapers. Paying for her selection they continued on their way.

"Do you usually read all of those Utena-sama?" Anshi asked.

"Good God no! I don't have the patience to read even one of them!" Utena laughed.

"Then why did you grab them?"

"To see if there are any houses for rent. If not we'll go to a realtor."

"Oh." They lapsed into silence again.

"Oh! I know what we can do today! I'll have to stop at the bank real fast though."

"What is it Utena-sama?" asked Anshi who was slightly startled by the sudden outburst.

"I'm afraid I cant tell you that, it's a surprise." Utena answered with a grin. Anshi nodded her acceptance and Utena led the way to the bank. She took out a couple hundred dollars and they were off again. They arrived at the mall soon after.

"Okay! I need you to close your eyes, kay?" Utena requested. Anshi, of course, did as she was asked. Utena grabbed her hand and give it gentle tug, letting Anshi know she would guide her. After a few minutes of walking Anshi heard whimpering and a lot of other sounds.

"You can open your eyes now." Utena said, releasing Anshi's hand. Anshi opened her eyes and found herself in a pet shop. Her eyes lit up in childlike glee as she looked around at the puppies, hamsters and other assorted animals in the shop. She walked up to the wall holding the puppies in their little cells. One of them noticed this new face and ambled up to the glass and gave it a lick, causing Anshi to giggle.

"Pick one to play with." Utena said from behind her.

"This one Utena-sama." She said pointing out the young pup that had licked the glass. Utena called over one of the workers and told him theyd like to have a look at the puppy. He quickly retrieved the pup and led them to a closed off corner where they could interact with it. He left them and Utena picked the dog up to inspect it.

"It's a black lab. Good weight. Judging from it's paws it's gonna be big when it grows up." She lifted it's lips. "Good. Teeth and gums are in good condition." She lifted it's tail. "And it's a boy. He has a good temperament." She handed the pup to Anshi who set it on the ground. She found a small rope toy and played tug of war with the little pup.

They played with the pup for a good 20 minutes when the worker came back.

"Ah, can we get 5 more minutes?" Utena asked. The man left again and Utena turned back to Anshi. She was clutching the puppy to her chest and she looked devastated that they had to give the pup up.

"Do you like him?' Utena asked. Anshi nodded her head.

"All right, problem solved then. Sir! Can you come over here?" Utena called out to the man who was helping them.

"How may I help you today?"

"We'd like to buy this puppy."

"Vey well. Let me get a cage and we'll have you squared away in no time." He said. He came back a few minutes later with a cage. Anshi had gone into a state of shock and it took several attempts to get the puppy out of her arms. It took every bit of will power Utena had to not laugh at the expression on Anshi's face. Utena helped Anshi up and led her to the cash register where the man had set the cage containing their new puppy on the counter. Next to the cage there were several dog supplies Utena had requested.

"With the supplies your total comes up to 669.37." Anshi snapped out of her limbo like state.

"Utena-sama I cant possibly allow you pay such a sum. Allow me to pay half!" she demanded. Utena sighed. Here comes this argument again. This time she decided to concede, sort of.

"Hmmm…How about you pay for the supplies? Deal?" Utena asked.

"That's still not fair Utena-sama."

"Okay, I'll pay the entire sum then."

"Very well Utena-sama. I agree to your terms."

"Okay, can you tell us the total of just the supplies?" she asked, addressing the man now.

"Sure, it's 227.18" Anshi unhappily pulled out the specified amount and handed it to the man. Utena grinned victoriously and handed over the remainder of the total amount. He accepted it and gave Utena the receipt.

"Do you need some help with you bags?" he asked.

"No thanks, we've got it." Utena answered. She put the cage in Anshi's hands and picked up the rest of the bags. She led the way out of the store and towards the exit.

"Do you like the puppy Anshi?" Anshi glowered at her in reply.

"What's wrong Anshi?"

"Why didn't you let me pay half Utena-sama?"

"Because then you'd be paying for half of the dog too."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want you to pay for the dog." Anshi had stopped walking and the pair were drawing attention.

"Why not?" she asked as her irritation melted away into curiosity.

"Because it's my gift to you."

"I don't require gifts Utena-sama."

"But I wanted to buy it for you. And it's my way of saying thank you."

"'Thank you'? For what Utena-sama?"

"For not leaving me." Anshi's eyes took on a look of understanding and she smiled gently. She set the cage down, put her hands on Utena's shoulders, stood on tip toe and placed a soft kiss on Utena's cheeks. Utena's face flared up and she nearly dropped the bags. Anshi had retrieved the cage and was walking again while Utena stared after her, her face still a vibrant red color. She heard people laughing at her and decided it was time to go. Anshi was waiting for her just outside the doors.

"Lets sit here. I called a cab so we wouldn't have to carry all of this stuff." Utena explained. It pulled up at that moment. Utena put the bags in the trunk and climbed into the back seat with Anshi and the dog. She gave the driver the address then sat back as she watched Anshi croon and talk to the puppy.

"What're you gonna name it?" Utena asked suddenly.

"Name?"

"Yeah, what're you gonna call him?"

"I get to name him?" Anshi asked.

"Well, he is yours now." Utena replied with a chuckle. Anshi fell into a thoughtful silence.

"How about Rando?" Anshi asked.

"Sounds good to me." Utena replied as Anshi beamed happily. The driver came to a stop and they piled out of the car. Utena paid the man and they went inside. Anshi released Rando into his new home while Utena put the dog supplies away.

"I'm going down the office really quick. I'll be right back." She said as she put up the last of the supplies. Anshi nodded her head and Utena closed the door behind her. She reached the office and found Crystal there.

"Utena! Haven't seen you in a few days! Having some fun?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes. Anyways, I came down here to because I know there's a 100 fee for keeping a pet here. I need to pay that."

"When did you get a pet?"

"About half an hour ago. I bought Anshi a puppy." Crystal burst out laughing.

"Awww! Aren't you a good little 'boyfriend'? Buying the girl everything she wants and its only the third day!"

"It's not funny!"

"No, it's adorable!" Crystal said, still laughing. Utena growled and muttered angrily under her breath. Crystal composed herself a few minutes later.

"Can I pay the damn fee now?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll take care of everything." Crystal assured her as Utena handed over the money. Waving goodbye Utena ran up the stairs to check on Anshi. She opened the door and found Anshi playing with Rando. She grinned at the sight. This was behavior one really didn't expect from the former Rose Bride. Rando looked up and wagged his tail. Leaving Anshi for the moment he went to sniffing Utena's legs and feet. She knelt down and scratched behind his ears and he wagged his tail.

"I think he likes you Utena-sama." Anshi said joyfully.

"You want to take him for a walk? We can go to the park and let him run around." Anshi nodded and Utena clicked a dog collar and an extendable leash around his neck. Utena helped Anshi to her feet and they were on their way. They chatted and laughed at Rando's curiosity the whole way. They reached the park and released the hyperactive pup from his confines. He shot off after a bird as Utena and Anshi took a seat on a bench where they could keep an eye on Rando.

"It's been a fun day so far, neh?" Utena asked as she kept a close eye on the dog.

"Yes Utena-sama. It has been." Anshi replied.

"I really want to thank you for not leaving me Anshi."

"No, Utena-sama. I should be thanking you for allowing me to stay with you."

"Not at all. I need you to stay with me. The world seems so dark when you're not around. In the time we were apart I realized how much I really lov-uh, never mind." Utena said quickly. She blushed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in embarrassment.

'I cant believe I almost let that slip! I am such an idiot!' Utena admonished mentally. Anshi's heart had sped up at the near declaration, then her spirits plummeted once more as Utena caught herself.

'So close!' she thought. Their thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of little kids shrieking in delight. While the two had been lost in thought Rando had discovered the playground and was happily playing with the kids there. They gathered around to pet him and he licked their little hands in return, causing an uproar of happy squealing. Anshi and Utena smiled as they watched the interaction.

"You want to swing?" Utena asked. Anshi was surprised by this sudden question so she nodded her head, not knowing what else to do. The swings were right next to the little mob surrounding Rando so Utena gave the kids the flying disc she had grabbed on the way out. They accepted it and tossed it around as Rando gave chase. Anshi seated herself in the swing and Utena came up behind her.

"Ready? Here we go!" and with that Utena gave Anshi a gentle push. Anshi barely had time to grab the swings chains. She gave Utena a glare over her shoulder and Utena smiled back.

"I said 'ready'." Anshi released an exasperated sigh. Utena grinned and gave Anshi another push.

"Aww! Look at them. Why don't you ever do anything sweet or romantic like that for me? They're so cute together!" A girl said to her boyfriend as they walked nearby. The boyfriend sneered at the two.

'That jerk! His girlfriend wants him to be sweet? Let's raise her standards a bit. See how much he likes that!' Utena thought as an idea came to her. Anshi must have read her mind, for she looked over her shoulder and shook her head 'no'. Utena gave her a pleading look and Anshi's defenses crumbled. Utena smiled and checked to see if the girl was still looking their way. She was. Utena circled around so she was standing in front of Anshi.

"Just play along." She whispered into Anshi's ear. Anshi nodded. Utena went on to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She didn't need to think about what she was going to say, she just said what she really felt.

"You're the most beautiful and amazing person I've ever met and I love you so so much. I hope you stay with me for eternity." She "whispered" loud enough for the people around them to hear. Anshi had turned red at 'beautiful' but now she was a startling crimson. She knew they were supposed to be acting but Utena had said it so…seriously. She also knew this was the closest to an actual confession from Utena she was going to get and decided to have some fun of her own.

Utena was looking down at her expectantly. Anshi smiled at her and Utena noted a mischievous glint in her eyes. Anshi reached up and pulled Utena's face closer to her own.

"Just play along, Utena-sama." She whispered against Utena's lips. Utena's eyes widened as Anshi placed her lips against Utena's.

'Oh my god! Anshi's kissing me! Wait, this isn't even real. She said 'play along' right? This is all just an act. Oh, what the hell. I may never get a chance like this again…' Utena thought as she fervently returned the kiss. Anshi was slightly taken aback by the sudden change. Utena reluctantly removed her lips from Anshi's but they broke apart, panting heavily. Utena grinned happily as she placed her forehead against Anshi's.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that? That was so romantic! I think we need to change. Let's go home! We're gonna start working on your romanticism right away!" Utena heard the girl drag her boyfriend away. Victory was hers again! Her head snapped around when she heard a combination of whistles and cheers and a chorus of "ew's". the "ew's" were coming from the children who had returned with Rando just in time to see Utena and Anshi make a spectacle of themselves. Utena rubbed the back of her neck abashedly while Anshi tried to tune them out, though the blush on her cheeks gave her away. The kids decided to take pity on them. One of them stepped forth and gave Utena the flying disk while another passed Rando over to Anshi.

"Well then, I think that was enough excitement for one day. What say we go home?" she said, not able to look Anshi in the eye. In response Anshi connected the leash to Rando's collar and set him on his feet. So far, the day had changed everything in their relationship.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like it! I was thinking of making the next chapter the last one. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review.


End file.
